Ideas
by RozaRoseBelikov
Summary: This story is pretty much a bunch of ideas you could use as long as you give credit to me and anyone else that helps me with the ideas in this story... They are all genres with all characters. Give it a try and if you feel like it review! PLEASE READ LATEST CHAPTER(EVEN IF YOU NEVER READ THIS STORY) AND REVIEW! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey! I decided to make a new story guys! It`s not really a story but a place where I tell people my ideas and if you PM me your ideas I`ll share them, too! I really hope you guys enjoy this and I urge you to tell me what you think! I`ll post the first chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here`s the first chapter! If you use any of the ideas in this story MAKE SURE YOU GIVE CREDIT TO THE RIGHT PERSON (AKA THE PERSON WHO THOUGHT OF THE IDEA)... Please review!

Main characters: Rose and Dimitri

Summary: Rose and Dimitri visit Rhonda one day on an errand for Lissa. She offers Rose and Dimitri a free reading which they politely decline since their past readings haven`t been that great. When Rhonda offers to tell them about their past lives it sparks Rose`s intrest. What were their past lives like? Did they know each other in past lives?

Main characters: Mia, Adrian, and Sydney

Summary: Mia has tried everything he can to get Adrian to like her but no matter what he only has eyes for Sydney. Can she change that or will she go on to find love somewhere else? 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Here`s the next chapter! Please review!

Main characters: Rose, Dimitri, and Adrian

Summary: After love fades, mine has Rose gives up on Dimitri completely and goes to Adrian for comfort. When Dimitri notices Rose and Adrian are dating he realizes he made a mistake and decides he wants Rose back but the question is: Can he?

Main characters: Eddie, Jill, and Mia

Summary: Post LS. Jill falls in love with Eddie but Eddie shows no signs of romantic feelings towards Jill. When Eddie and Mia begin dating Jill is devastated and lonely because Eddie rarely hangs out with her anymore. When the Royal Court is attacked by strigoi and Jill is killed Adrian brings Jill back with spirit. Will Eddie realize his feelings for Jill or will it be too late when he finally does? 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Como èstas? Chapter Tres with tres ideas!

Main characters: Dimitri and Adrian (you don`t see that very often!)

Summary: One-shot. Dimitri and Adrian sit down to have a heart to heart about Rose. Will they understand each other or hate each other more?

Main characters: Sydney and Adrian

Summary: This is pretty much the story of how Sydney and Adrian would fall in love if bloodlines didn`t exist.

Main characters: Rose and Lissa

Summary: Rose and Lissa go to Lehigh. They find it hard to stay off of the strigoi radar and still be sociable. Will they finish college alive or will Lissa have to bring Rose back from the dead again? 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Nothing to say... Please review!

Main characters: Unknown

Set in the middle ages when moroi fought alongside their guardians and humans knew about humans started to view the moroi as a threat to the human race so vampire hunters emerged and killed moroi. Suddenly a mysterious group of people with golden lilies on their cheeks and rumored to be very religious show up and help moroi. Who are they and why are they doing it?

Main characters: Rose Dimitri, and Tasha

Summary: Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha. A year after he leaves he gets captured by strigoi and Tasha goes to the gang for help. When Dimitri is rescued, Alberta offers him his old job back which he happily takes. When he gets back he realizes Rose hasn`t forgiven him for leaving her and tries to talk to her. He finds it hard since she is constantly hanging around the new kid. One day Dimitri stumbles upon the new kids file and makes some startling discoveries. Can he warn Rose in time or will she disappear?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Nothing to say... Please review!

Main character: Rose

Summary: It`s Rose`s 21st birthday and the gang goes to a bar to celebrate. Whats the gang like when they`re drunk?

Main characters: Sydney, Eddie, and Adrian

Summary: What if Sydney and Eddie fall in love? How will Adrian take it? Maybe not too hard since he likes Jill.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Yo! Heres the next chapter!

Main characters: Abe, Janine, Alberta

Summary: Rose catches Abe having an affair with Alberta so she tells Janine. When Janine finds out she's super angry. How does she react? Most importantly will she forgive him?

Main characters: Viktoria and Nikolai

Summary: Nikolai has tried to get Viktoria`s attention for as long as he can remember. When she starts dating Rolan and Nikolai meets him, he knows he is bad news. When he sees him and Viktoria going into the club he stops her instead of Rose. Will Viktoria hate him for it?


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Here`s the next chapter! Please review!

Main characters: Dimitri, and Alexander

Summary: Dimitri is 13 and is tired of his dad beating his mom. He steps up and puts him in his place. 13 years later his dad is back and claims to be a better man but is he?

Main characters: Lissa and Christian

Summary: Lissa cheated on Christian once but never told him. Two weeks later she's pregnant but is it Christian`s? How will everyone react to her mistake? Who is the person she cheated with?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites! It means a lot to me!

Main characters: Rose, Adrian

Rose returns to the academy after really killing Dimitri and is sad and broken but whith a new group of students at the acadmy will she move on or go to Adrian for comfort?

Main characters: Viktoria, Sonya

Summary: Viktoria asks Sonya who the babies father is and she says Rolan. How does Viktoria take it? 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Thanks for the reviews!

Main characters: Dimitri, Ivan

Summary: This is basically a story from when Dimitri and Ivan are in highschool to when Dimitri takes Rose and Lissa back to the academy.

Main characters: everyone

Summary: What if Rose was Dimitri`s mentor? How will things change? 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Please review!

Main characters:Rose, Dimitri, Adrian

Summary: Rose is the hot cheerleader and Adrian is the quarterback. Will they find love together or will Dimitri the hot and geeky band kid catch her eye? *XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX is doing this story! Please check it out!*

Main characters: Everyone

Summary: This is basically the story where people PM you letters to the VA characters and they answer. I`ve seen a couple but their writer gave up on it.


	12. Chapter 12

Privet! Kahk deela? Thanks for reviewing!

Main characters: Characters from Bloodlines

Summary: I think it would be cool if Bloodlines is in Adrians POV.

Main characters:Rose, Eddie

Summary: Dimitri leaves Rose to guard Tasha and Eddie takes Dimitris place as Lissa`s guardian. What will happen if they fall for each other? 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Here`s another update!

Main characters: Rose

Summary: Rose goes to meet her grandmother. Will be as mischievous as Rose or is she worse?

Main characters: Rose

Summary: Rose wakes up one morning and the gang along with a few others are teachers and the teachers are students. What will happen when Rose decides its time for revenge?


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! Sorry for not having it up earlier but I thought I already had this chapter written and apparently I didn`t.

Main characters: Rose, Dimitri, Adrian

Summary: Dimitri annd Rose broke up years ago. When Rose is targeted by a local murderer Dimitri volunteers to watch Rose. Will old feeling re-kindle or will the new guy in town, Adrian, prevent that from happening? 


	15. Chapter 15

Hello. Please review.

Main characters: Rose, Dimitri

Summary: A two shot where the first chapter is Rose is on her death-bed and Dimitris reaction. The second chapter is Dimitri is on his death-bed and it would be about how Rose takes it.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey! Here ya go! The next chapter.

Main characters: Rose/Dimitri

Summary: A fluffy story of Rose gets sick and Dimitri takes care of her. It would be very cute and fluffy:)


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! I`m so tired and the only thing keeping me awake for this chapter is Coke.

Main characters: Rose/Dimitri/Lissa

Summary: What if Dimitri survived the caves and taken the infirmary but only to die. Lissa brings him back to life forming a three-way bond. How will they cope? Will they learn to deal with it or go crazy?


	18. Chapter 18

Hey! Here`s the next chapter!

Main character: Adrian

Summary: This is the story of Adrian`s highschool years. Has he always been the crazy drunken playboy?


	19. Chapter 19

I`m back!(: Sorry I haven`t been updating but Fanfictin went all stupid on me and the tab thingys on the side wouldn`t expand so I couldn`t update... While I was gone nothing much happened but I have a busy week ahead of me... On Monday I have to march in the labour day parade, Tuesday we have to show our marching band show to our parents, Thursday I have marching band practice, Friday I have to perform half-time, and Saturday we have a marching band competition which we will win since we are the only AAAAA band there... While I was gone I had many ideas for stories and I forgot most of them but I`m sure I`ll remember them. I noticed a VA contest going on by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX so check it out and good luck to those who enter!

1.) This is a Mark and Oksana story. How did they meet and fall in love? I think it would be a really cool story since you rarely see any Mark and Oksana stories(:

2.) This one is a Tatiana story. Has she always been so cold? If not what made her so cold? Is she cold to everyone or everyone except family? How was she even elected queen with her frosty attitude? I also think if you do this story then make sure to include when Tasha kills Tatiana... I haven`t seen a story with that scene in it and it would make a good horror one-shot(;

3.)The last one is a Rose story. It would be a story of Rose`s day. Killing strigoi, guarding Lissa, and coming home to a sexy russian god... If you like lemons you could put one in there.

f you would please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey! So I don`t have anything to say but I`m trying a new format out so theres only going to be one... tell me what ya think! Thank you Rosemarie-Hayden Mills for the awesome idea and its used in this chapter! Enjoy!

Suggested by: Rosemarie-Hayden Mills

Type: Vampire/Human/Angel... Romance

Main characters: Rose and Dimitri

Summary: Rose Hathaway is a 17 yr old reckless, rebellious, badass who takes kickboxing lessons. Sex, drugs, and alcohol is all she knows. When Rose gets in a huge street fight her mom, Janine, decides to send Rose to live with Abe, her father who owns a strict, élite military school on the other side of the country. Before Rose goes she and Janine exchange regretful words and Rose ends up getting slapped in the face. Dimitri Belikov is Rose`s guardian angel and has been since she was born. He`s been trying to guide and protect her since she was born buts its been hard since Lissa was kidnapped. Overtime Dimitri fell in love with Rose which is forbidden. When Rose gets in serious trouble Dimitri materializes to try to save her but it's too late. Rose gets kidnapped by Victor Dashkov who has longed for another daughter since Natalie was killed by vampire hunters. When Rose is gone Dimitri became a fallen angel for disobeying the rules. After 10 months Dimitri tracks Rose to Russia and finds that she is a vampire who has forgotten most her human life. Lissa turns out to be Victors blood slave. After finding Rose Dimitri makes a vow to try to save the girl he loves.

Thanks again Rosemarie-Hayden Mills! Please review! If you use this idea say it belongs to Rosemarie-Hayden Mills please! Tengo que irme!


	21. Chapter 21

I`m back! I have all the chapters edited and fixed. The only thing left is to rename the chapters. For each one I`m going to put the names of the characters in that chapter. Please review!

Main characters: Rose/Lissa

Summary: A one-shot of when Rose and Lissa become friends. It tells about her chucking a book at het teacher.

Main characters: everyone before Rose and Lissa run away

Summary: This would be a story of life at the academy before Rose/Lissa ran away.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey! I wasn`t going to update today but I checked my reviews and I got 5 reviews in one day which made me really happy! I just got back from a football game and our team lost 6-40... embarassing... They are 0-5 in the season meaning won: 0 lost: 5... We suck... Thank you: Mori Belicov Hathaway, lala, sunny21, Rosemarie-Hayden Mills, and gwen for reviewing! You guys are the best! I got a request for crossovers... What do you guys think?

lala- I don`t write any of my ideas because I am working on 3 stories right now and a one-shot which keeps me busy. Then theres school which is my biggest priority and it takes up most of my time barely giving me time to update the ones that I do have.

sunny21-Thats a great idea and I thought of putting some in here but I was worried you guys wouldn`t like it. Which books do you want crossovers for?

Main characters: Rose, Dimitri

Summary: This is odd but what if Rose and Dimitri were both paralyzed and they did wrestling. Kind of inspired by this video I watched of a kid with no legs wrestling.

Makn characters: Rose, Mason

Summary: What if Rose and Mason went all tbe way after Dimitri calling Rose a child and Rose gets knocked up by Mason. Mason doesn`t die and Spokane never happened. 


	23. Chapter 23

Hey! I`m so sorry for not updating sooner! I only have one idea today... Please review!

Main characters: Sonya/Mikhail

Summary: Sonya is a gardener who lives in a small house in the country. One day she decides she wants to buy a horse so she hires Mikhail to build a fence for the horse. Will they fall in love? **It takes about a month to build a fence unless you have a whole bunch of people working on it**

Dimkaisshmexy24: It makes me so sad that we never get to see each other! How have you been? I had a horrible weekend! I got poison ivy on my neck, had a marching band competition and did horrible at it (Megan G. broke her arm on a prop), I woke up with a horrible headache today and I had to go expand the horses fence, and carry flower bulbs down the hill and throw them in the sink-hole...


	24. Chapter 24

You guys are awesome! I love the reviews! I`m updating at 7:20 pm my time instead of 12:00 am... I haven`t eaten yet so I`m in a hurry to go eat. A reviewer pointed out that the idea about Mason getting Rose pregnant is in a story called Five Minutes by MusicAndBookEqualsLife. I had no idea there was a story like that so I`m really sorry... Go check it out!

Dimkaisshmexy: It never ceases to amaze me how long you make your reviews... My poison ivys almost gone and I`m so happy about that! Horse fencing has taken us a year so far. We keep expanding it every weekend and we only have one more expansion and thats this weekend on sunday.

Main characters: Rose/Dimitri

Summary: Rose`s family owns a pizza chain like Dimitri`s family. They compete for school popularity and whoever is the most popular gets all of the students to buy from that families pizza restaurant. This new school year is no different. Or is it? Will sparks fly as they are at each other throats?


	25. Chapter 25

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! So I had Chinese food 2 nights ago and I ate a fortune cookie and the fortune said: you shall get the proper recognition for your original ideas. I thought it was ironic since my story is pretty much original fanfiction ideas. The idea in this chapter came from Tatiana Belikova (thanks for sharing it with me!) so if you use this idea give her credit and be sure to tell me if you write it since I would like to read it or tell her because she told me she's dying to read one like it but any that is somewhat like it disappoints her.

Main characters: Rose/Dimitri

Summary: Dimitri didn`t die in the caves. Rose and Dimitri are trying to keep their relationship a secret until after graduation. After the near death experience they are almost inseparable and sleep over at each other rooms almost every night. Sometimes they skip training to go on dates and for St. Vlad`s 2 week Easter break Dimitri takes Rose to meet his family. Avery doesn`t show up, Rose doesn`t get pregnant, if Alberta knows anything she doesn`t say anything so they won`t get in trouble, and Tasha acts like she does in Frostbite (she doesn`t kill the queen). No miracle baby, just pure fun and fluffiness.

Dimkaisshmexy24: Yay! I sent it to you! Can`t wait to get it posted for the contest! Did you go to homecoming?


	26. Chapter 26

So I have a marching band competition today and I wont get back until 2 am! So I decided to do a quick update.

Main characters: Sonya Karp

Summary:nAfter Sonya turned strigoi this would be a story of how she wound up in Paris. If you do this please don`t do anything outragous with it...

Dimkaisshmexy24: Glad you had fun. I have to be at the school at 8 and we are marching uder the lights! Yay now I wont be able to see my flag! Seeya later! 


	27. Chapter 27

So I didn`t get any reviews... Kind of disappointed. So I think I broke my finger and it hurts really badly so your lucky to get this chapter. Please review

Main characters: Rose, Dimitri, Christian, Lissa

Summary: This is confusing but Rose is from the city and Lissa is from the country. They met in kindergarten and have been bffs ever since. Dimitri and Christian live nexr door to each other and have been bffs since 5th grade. Lissa hates Dimitri and Christian and Rose hate each other while Rose falls for Dimitri and Christian falls for Lissa. Will their friendships last or will they be torn apart by hatred? 


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys! I`m so sorry for not updating in like a month but my life has been crazy... My Grandpa died last night and I have visited him over the last month in my free time and trying to keep up in school... Thank you those who reviewed/followed/favorited. Please review! Oh and if you have time please read my other stories!

Main characters: Abe/Dimitri

Summary: After the hunting trip Dimitri asks Abe if he can marry Rose. Abe says yes but only on one condition. A fishing trip. Dimitri could come back with a pierced lip when Abe "accidentally" puts a hook through it. If you do this idea make sure its a really funny story!


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys! All my family stuff is over and I`m doing okay so yay me and my family! I just got this idea last night and decided to type it! Has anyone seen Breaking Dawn Pt. 2 yet? I watched it yesterday and Alice`s vision made me bawl my eyes out... My favorite part was ****Spoiler! It`s not a really big one but its a kinda one. If you don`t want to know then skip ahead to the next set of asterisks**** Bella`s reacrion to Jacob imprinting on Renesme and the Cullen trying to tell Edward to stop her. Lol Edward was just like no... she wont hurt him too bad. ********end spoiler********

Dimkaisshmexy24: Of course you are my best friend! You and D are tied for my bestest friend lol:) I`ll see you tomorrow at school!

Characters: Rose/Dimitri/Adrian

Summary: Rose and Adrian are a couple at the beginning. An ancient scroll is going around in the human world that has the instructions of how to turn a human into a moroi. Queen Lissa Dragomir has gotten word of this and sent her most loyal friends Rose and Dimitri on the mission to retrieve the scroll. After some arguing, Rose convinces Lissa to let Adrian come along. Along the way they get into a fight and break up. Adrian decides to go back home and leaves Rose with Dimitri who she barely knows. They get to know each other and they can barely stand each other but somewhere along the way will love blossom? Or will Rose go running back to Adrian?


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys! I know I haven't posted in a while but I had The Old Girl and the New Guy to work on and I'm finished with it pretty much except for the last chapter which will be posted in a monh or two after the contest voting is over (go vote!). What this authors note is mainly for is I have come to a decision. I want to start a new story but I have no idea what I should do so I want you to review which one you want me to do and I will do that on but please note: I will not do the one about angles and Dimitri being Rose's guardian angel because I don't feel very confident in doing it but you may choose any other ideas and you can suggest your own. Thanks for helping me out! 


End file.
